Last Name
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: Lilly looked down to see the delicate arm and hand of a woman holding her more securely than she's ever been held before in her life.  What would you do if you woke up and didn't know your own last name? Based on 'Last Name' by Carrie Underwood
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**_

_**A.N. This is based on the song "Last Name" by Carrie Underwood. Thank you to the wonderful Ocean Wide for looking this over for me =)**_

* * *

Last Name

"What can I get for you?"

Twenty one year old Lilly Truscott looked up from the menu she had clasped in her hands to the bartender before her. His plaid shirt was unbuttoned revealing a grey wifebeater, and his sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows.

"Can I just get a Heineken for now?"

"Sure."

Lilly looked around. It wasn't that early, but the bar she was in wasn't that crowded, making her wonder if she'd in fact made a wrong choice. A couple who looked to be on a first date was playing pool on one of the three tables, and a woman was sitting alone at a table in the corner.

"Here you go, let me know if you need anything else."

Lilly nodded. "Thanks."

Taking a long sip, Lilly closed her eyes as the cool liquid made its way down her throat.

"Long day?"

Lilly put her beer down and turned slightly to her right. The woman who was alone was now sitting next to her smiling.

"To say my day was long would be an understatement."

The woman smiled. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, no, well… I work for lawyers. Technically I'm a paralegal, but my boss treats me more like a messenger. Today I got to fly in and deliver documents all over town. I haven't stopped."

The woman nodded and ordered the same beer from the bartender. "That sucks. I'm Miley," she said as she held out her hand.

"Lilly Truscott, nice to meet you."

Lilly shook Miley's hand and quietly studied her for a moment. The woman was beautiful. Wavy, slightly longer than shoulder length medium brown hair framed her face just so, and her eyes were a piercing blue that could suck you in.

"So Miley, what brings you to Vegas, business or pleasure?"

"A little bit of both actually. I fly home tomorrow night."

"Huh, me too. Where do you live?" Lilly asked.

"Malibu, California. What about you?

"Me too. Come to think of it, you do look familiar. Did you go to Seaview High?

Miley took a sip of her beer. "Yes, although I traveled a lot so I was more or less homeschooled, but I graduated from there."

A few more people trickled in off the street and the sun was almost set. Lilly's stomach growled loudly and Miley noticed. "Hungry?"

Lilly blushed. "Yeah, my stomach has a mind of its own. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'm hungry too. Wanna go back to my table and order some food?"

"Yeah, sure."

Miley motioned to the bartender for a couple of menus and followed Lilly back to the table. They looked them over in silence.

"This place is kind of empty. How do we know if the food is even good?" Lilly asked.

Miley chuckled. "I come here all the time when I'm in town. It looks like a dive so it's never crowded but the food is awesome. They have the best quesadillas and buffalo wings here."

Lilly nodded. "That sounds pretty awesome. Shall we?"

"Yeah."

The bartender came over and Lilly added some potato skins to their order along with two more beers.

"So, why do you wear your engagement ring on your right hand?" Miley asked.

Lilly looked down at her hands. Absentmindedly, she was twirling the over the top diamond ring that adorned her right ring finger.

"I'm sorry, that was too forward of me, I shouldn't have asked." Miley quickly apologized.

"No, it's ok. Do you want the long version or the short version?" Lilly asked.

"Whatever you feel like sharing is cool."

"Ok." Lilly took a deep breath. "Oliver and I met the first day of preschool. He had that cool 64 pack of crayons with the sharpener that I wanted to share with him and from then on we were inseparable. We fell in love with each other and started dating at sixteen and it was great. Our families both loved us together, said we made the cutest couple and everyone was always saying that we would end up married with kids someday."

"When we were seventeen, Oliver tried out for that show America's Top Talent and he made it. He got signed, opened for a few lesser known bands before his single hit it big and then he went on tour with Hannah Montana. Long distance was hard, but we tried and at first it was fine, but then we just drifted until we didn't speak for a while."

Lilly paused and sipped her beer.

"That's horrible, I'm sorry. So what happened?"

"Well, after about eight months Oliver finished touring for a while and came home. We spoke all night and he apologized that he let his career get in the way of us and he said he wanted to get married, got down on his knee and gave this ring to me. I was so shocked and confused that I just got in my car and drove home."

"The next day he came over, and I said that we were too young to get married. I mean, it was last year, we were only twenty and I had just started working. When he was gone and we didn't speak, my life changed. Not in a bad way, but I became more focused on work and starting my career just like he had a few years earlier. He insisted that I keep the ring and wear it on my right hand until I was ready to make that commitment and I took it. I just… don't know why I did."

"Do you still love him?" Miley asked.

"That's what I've been struggling with but I finally realized about a month ago that I love Oliver, but I love him as a friend. Somewhere around the time that he won that show I fell out of love with him. He's my best guy friend; I just can't see myself married to him. Is that crazy?"

"No, it's not crazy. Better to have realized before you walked down the aisle."

Lilly nodded. "Aint that the truth. I just haven't exactly told Oliver yet."

"You know, I've actually met Oliver."

This caught Lilly by surprise. "Really? Oliver Oken?"

"Yeah, it was a work related function."

"What do you do, Miley?"

"I'm an entertainer."

Just as Lilly was about to respond, their food came.

"Thanks." She said to the bartender. "What sort of entertainer are you? Actor, singer, stripper…?"

Miley laughed. "I'm not a stripper Lilly. I sing, dance and act a little."

Lilly wanted to press on, but she had a feeling that Miley was being vague for a reason and since she just met the girl, she didn't want to push it.

"Man, this food is delicious."

"I told you." Miley said. "You know, that ring doesn't look like something you would pick. Am I wrong?"

Lilly looked at it again. "You're not wrong. It's not me at all. I mean, it's a beautiful ring but it's not my taste and you would think considering that Oliver is my best friend he would know what my taste is. But he doesn't."

"Men always think bigger is better anyways."

"It must be a penis thing." Lilly said causing them to both burst into laughter before finishing their dinner.

* * *

As Lilly gradually came into consciousness, she was aware that despite a dull throbbing in her head, she felt better than she had in a long time. She also realized that she was being spooned from behind and she was completely naked, along with the body that was holding her so gently and lovingly. She forgot for a moment that when she came to the city of sin that she was alone.

Lilly slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light trickling in through the blinds. One thing registered immediately; she wasn't in her room. No, her room was your standard corporate hotel room paid for by her company, not a lavish suite complete with a separate bedroom that she was currently in. Was she even in the same hotel?

The arm around her tightened slightly, and Lilly looked down to see the delicate arm and hand of a woman holding her more securely than she's ever been held before in her life.

A delicate kiss was placed upon her shoulder, and that one action jogged her memory completely. Lilly looked over her shoulder slightly, careful not to wake the girl behind her only to completely confirm her suspicions. Last night she'd gone to a bar and met a woman named Miley. They had dinner and the conversation had come easily, and she enjoyed her company immensely. After dinner they played pool and had a nice amount of shots, Jose Cuervo to be exact. Lilly had enough to be a little more than buzzed, but not bad enough that she wouldn't remember what happened. She remembered. She remembered everything.

A dull stinging sensation on a very important finger caused her breath to catch and her eyes to snap shut. When Lilly opened them a moment later, she lifted her left hand to find the tattoo she remembered getting. A small, delicate heart with the initials M.R.S. was tattooed on her ring finger, and a matching tattoo with the initials L.A.S. was tattooed on Miley's. The tattoos were symbolic of wedding rings gotten in the heat of the moment.

Lilly realized that she should be running for the hills about now, but for some reason she didn't want to, not yet. Carefully, she turned in Miley's arms and cuddled into her further, gazing at the beautiful brunette who looked so peaceful. The passion they shared last night was so incredible that Lilly thought she would die from it, and the memory of it caused her to hide her face in shame.

Before giving into sleep again, Lilly realized that she actually couldn't remember Miley's last name, her new last name.

What do you do when you wake up and don't know your own last name?

* * *

**...Review? =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**_

* * *

Last Name Chapter Two:

"Eight ball, corner pocket" Lilly called before leaning down and lining up her shot. Miley watched in awe as the blonde released her stick, hitting the cue ball with such precision that it collided perfectly with the only black ball on the table and sent it straight into its intended target.

"Damn, that's the third game in a row. Are you a pool shark Lilly?" Miley asked, clearly amused and not at all upset.

Lilly smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "What can I say? Most of my Friday nights in college were spent at the local pool hall where they didn't check id's."

"Ah, you hustled the locals didn't you?"

Lilly laughed. "Hardly, but I made enough money off the boys to keep me and Sarah in beer. So, loser buys the shots, right?" Lilly said, smirking at Miley.

"Yes, ma'am, comin' right up."

Lilly leaned against the table and watched as the brunette made her way to the bar. Miley was stunning; yes she was physically beautiful, but she was warm and kind and totally sweet, and although Lilly barely knew her at all, she was quickly becoming addicted to her and she didn't know why.

Miley held the shots in one hand, with two pieces of lemon and a salt shaker in the other. They were already on their third beer, and this was to be their fourth shot of the night. Lilly was buzzed.

"So, ready for our friend Jose here?" Miley smirked as she handed Lilly her shot glass.

"You know, I don't go for the tequila that often. I'm a whiskey girl at heart."

Miley smiled wide and her eyes lit up. "Really? Huh, imagine that – me too."

"Impossible!" Lilly laughed.

"No, seriously, I told you I'm from Tennessee, whiskeys practically in my blood!"

"Well then you must taste sweet."

Miley's eyes widened at Lilly's bold words, and Lilly was sure her eyes had gone a shade darker. Were they flirting?

"Well, I guess you'll just have to find out then, won't you?"

Lilly felt her heart speed up. The beautiful brunette's voice dropped at least an octave and Lilly longed to hear it again. What was happening to her?

Lilly swallowed hard and gestured to their still untouched shots. "Shall we?"

Miley nodded and took the salt shaker. Waiting for Lilly, they looked into each other's eyes as they licked their hands and Miley poured the salt on them. Lick. Drink. Suck.

The liquid burned down Lilly's throat but in a good way, although she realized she much rather be sucking on Miley's bottom lip rather than the lemon currently between her own. Where exactly were these thoughts coming from?

"So, you're excellent at pool, but have you ever played darts?" Miley asked.

"No, never."

Miley nodded wordlessly and skipped back to the bar. Less than a minute later, she came back with five darts and a piece of chalk to tally their score.

"Ok, so, have you ever thrown a dart or shot an arrow and hit a target of any kind?" Miley asked as she placed the darts on the edge of the pool table.

"Just the magnetic kind, you know the ones that stick to a microfiber sheet that you hang off something in your house. I'm not good at it. At all."

"Ok." Miley picked up a dart and handed it to Lilly. "Just give it a shot. Try and aim for the bullseye."

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Ok, here goes." Lilly took a deep breath and aimed her hand, steadying it for a moment before executing her throw. She watched in horror as the dart sailed from her hand in the complete opposite direction of the dart board, instead finding its home in the wall about two feet away from where she thought she'd aimed perfectly. "Oh, shit."

Miley chuckled but stopped when Lilly sent her a death glare. "It's ok Lil, that wasn't too bad."

"You're a horrible liar. Seriously, thank god no one was standing over there." Lilly said and quickly went to grab the dart out of the wall before anyone else saw. She handed it to Miley and once Lilly was out of the way, Miley stared at her for a moment before turning quickly and throwing the dart.

Lilly's eyes widened in amazement. Miley hit the bullseye, and she made it look so incredibly simple. "Damn."

Miley smiled. "See, it's easy."

"Sure it is" Lilly said sarcastically. "Can you do that again?"

Miley didn't respond, instead she grabbed the remaining darts and started throwing them. Lilly watched in a stunned silence as dart after dart hit the center target, and it was then that she realized that Miley was switching hands.

"You just – your left hand, you can use both? Wow."

"I'm ambidextrous. Growing up in Tennessee, daddy had a dart board on a tree in the yard. I used to spend hours practicing. I found it to be peaceful."

Lilly walked up to the board and removed the darts, placing all but one on the table. "Can you show me how you did that?" she asked, handing the lone dart in her hand to Miley.

"Sure." Miley took the dart and stepped to stand behind Lilly. Lilly swallowed hard as she realized just how close the brunette was to her; she could feel every inch of her against her back as Miley took Lilly's right hand and placed the dart into it. "The trick is" Miley's breath was so close to her ear. "You can't be tense. Line up your shot" Lilly was definitely tense. Miley held Lilly's hand and raised them both, extending and retracting them so Lilly could get the feel of the motion. "And then, you release." Lilly opened her hand as Miley guided the throw, and was shocked when the dart once again hit the center.

If it was at all possible, Miley got even closer to Lilly. "See?" she whispered into her ear. "You did it."

Lilly sucked in a breath of air and closed her eyes before turning in Miley's arms. Not putting any distance between them, Lilly searched her eyes for a sign, any sign that would give even the slightest hint that she wasn't the only one who was feeling something.

Heat spread to her cheeks at the intensity she found burning in this strangers eyes. "We did it Miley, not me." She whispered. Lilly wound her arms up around Miley's neck. "I don't know what's happening to me, but I want-"

"W-what do you want, Lilly?" Miley asked huskily.

"This." Lilly leaned up slightly and pulled Miley's bottom lip between her own, sucking it like the lemon she was earlier, only this tasted much better. Miley gasped and Lilly groaned slightly before releasing Miley's lip and kissing her soundly.

Miley kissed back with equal fervor, hugging Lilly to her for dear life. Finally, only when air became a pressing need did they pull back.

"Jesus, Lilly – where did you learn to kiss like that?" Miley asked, although she didn't give Lilly a chance to respond before reclaiming her lips.

The first thing Miley registered upon waking up was that something right under her nose smelled delicious. When she opened her eyes, all her other senses sprang to life in the mid-morning light. It wasn't a dream. Lilly – her new wife, was completely cuddled into her arms and sleeping peacefully.

Miley realized that the two of them had acted irrationally; really, who marries a complete stranger? Even knowing this, Miley couldn't help but feel overjoyed and full of love this morning.

She knew that she fell completely in lust with Lilly last night. They both shared a spark, one that both girls longed to feel but never had before, and Miley could totally see herself falling head over heels in love with Lilly.

Miley knew that people would say it was crazy, but she didn't care. She just hoped that when they were both awake that the magical spell from last night wouldn't be broken.

* * *

**-Not sure if I'm crazy about the end of this chapter so let me know what you think? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

**_A.N. I know it's short, this is actually the shortest thing I've ever posted but I hope you like it. Takes place right after the dart game._**

* * *

Last Name Chapter Three:

The kisses wouldn't stop. After they had both gotten a taste of each other, Miley had Lilly pinned against the wall next to the dart board as her lips feverishly attacked the blondes. Lilly's hands gripped her shirt, holding her in place as wolf whistles could be heard around them.

"Oh, Miley" Lilly moaned as the brunette released her lips to kiss her neck.

"Lilly," Miley breathed heavily "Would you think I'm crazy if I asked you to marry me?"

Lilly's breath caught almost instantaneously, and the fluttering she was currently feeling in her chest skyrocketed. She was so taken with Miley that the idea of marrying this beautiful girl, this _stranger_ was more than appealing to her.

"Would you think I'm crazy if I said yes?" Lilly responded with very little thought needed.

Miley met Lilly's gaze head on, and Lilly watched as the brunette's eyes darkened another shade, their intensity burning into her making her feel as if she could melt into a puddle. Miley leaned in and kissed her softly, yet passionately, causing Lilly's knees to buckle slightly. Thank god she was pressed against the wall with Miley's strong body holding her upright.

"Marry me, Lilly. I don't know what's come over me, but the things you're making me feel… I feel so drawn to you and I don't ever want to be away from you, so, please, be my wife? Everyone always says that when it's right then you'll know it, and I just know that this is it; I want to get to know you, I want to take long walks with you, I want make love to you and cuddle with you under a starry sky… Lilly Truscott, will you be mine?"

Lilly sucked in a breath of air, her mind racing. Miley's words were so sincere and she knew what she wanted. She wanted Miley.

"Yes, yes Miley, I'll marry you."

Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's shoulders as the brunette kissed her soundly. Marry a complete stranger? Lilly could think of worse things.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_**...Review?**_ 3  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

_**A.N. I know I suck at updating, but after not writing for a while i wrote this in about an hour so this is what came out... It's mostly dialogue. Let me know what you think.**_

**

* * *

**

Last Name Chapter Four:

When Lilly woke the second time, the sun was much higher in the sky signaling that the afternoon had arrived. She was still tucked safely in Miley's arms, and although she didn't want to move, her bladder had other ideas. Carefully, she untangled herself from the brunette careful not to wake her, successfully managing to get out of the bed without disturbing a thing.

Just like the bedroom she was in, the bathroom was just as nice. This most certainly wasn't her hotel room. The floor was cold around her naked feet, and as soon as she was done she ran back to the bed, crawling back into the warmth.

"Mornin' darling" Miley rasped, her voice thick with sleep as she reached for Lilly and pulled her as close as possible. Lilly let out a little moan; both Miley and her voice were gorgeous first thing in the morning. She could get used to this.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?" Lilly slipped her leg in between Miley's and wrapped her arm around her middle, resting her head on the pillow so they were face to face.

Miley closed her eyes tight for a moment and her breath caught; Lilly's knee was pressed against her, causing the sweet memories from the night before to come rushing back to her. "No, I've been up about a half hour. Did you sleep ok?"

"I slept great." Lilly stared into Miley's eyes, searching for something, anything. Miley leaned in, closing the distance and kissing Lilly sweetly. Lilly sucked in a breath of air; even without the buzz of alcohol clouding her system, Miley's kiss still made her want to melt.

"Gosh Lilly, you're an amazing kisser." Miley reached up, lightly tracing Lilly's lips with her index finger. "You look radiant in the morning."

"So do you; you are so pretty, Miley. I woke up earlier and just watched you sleep for a while. I hope this doesn't sound crazy, but I can't take my eyes off of you."

"I can't either Lilly, last night was…"

"Amazing, and totally crazy, but amazing nonetheless. I've never done anything like that before."

"What? Marry a complete stranger? Neither have I." Miley said, smirking slightly.

"Miley, I remember everything about last night except one thing… Um, what's my last name?"

Miley reached for Lilly's hand, intertwining their fingers. "It's Stewart."

Lilly nodded her head. "Stewart. I like it." she said, smiling.

Miley smiled. "Lilly, I think most people in this situation would be panicking right about now and trying to figure out how to get a quickie divorce or annulment, and I just need to know; are you ok? I'm sorry, I don't really know what else to say on the subject except that I know what we did was completely irresponsible and careless but I don't regret it one bit. There's something there, a spark between us…"

Lilly took Miley's hand and placed it over her heart. "Can you feel that?" Miley nodded. "You're right, what we did was careless, and irresponsible but it doesn't feel weird to me. It feels right… God, that's crazy isn't it?"

"It feels right to me too, Lilly. Maybe we are crazy, but I don't really care. I want you; I need you to know that. Everything I said last night, I want it with you."

Lilly searched Miley's eyes, finding the sincerity she was looking for. "I want it too."

Miley smiled big and crushed her lips to Lilly's in a hot kiss.

"God I could get used to this." Lilly said, causing Miley to chuckle.

"Me too. Lilly, do you have your own place back home?"

"I have a small studio apartment. I moved in six months ago. What about you?"

"I have a house. Lilly, I want you to come home with me, I can send for your stuff tomorrow. I don't know what time your flight is today, but mine is at six. Cancel your flight and come with me."

"How do I know I'll even be able to get a seat on your plane? And, Miley, what hotel are we in?"

Miley smiled nervously realizing she had to tell Lilly her biggest secret. "We're actually in the hotel across the street, but I have a lease here; this is my apartment when I'm in town. There will be no issue later on about changing your flight because I'm flying home on a private plane."

Lilly's eyes widened. "You have a private plane…"

"I need to tell you something Lilly, and I need you not to freak out. You're the first person outside of my immediate family that will know this and I'm terrified, but… promise you won't freak out?"

Lilly nodded her head carefully, staring into Miley's eyes.

Miley inhaled a deep breath. "Lilly, I'm Hannah Montana."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome =)**


End file.
